


Hades

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months of fertility and six months of desolation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hades

Blake's mouth was filled with pomegranate. Crimson seeds dropped from his lips and stained his skin.

Torn between bitter fruit and escape, Avon watched in fascination. Then, hesitantly, he gathered a few seeds with his fingers and tasted them.

Six months of fertility, six months of desolation--how to tell?


End file.
